Recuerdos memorables
by MelanipuntoG
Summary: Si sentía que ya lo había perdido todo, y no era una sensación más que vacía; ahora no esperaba sentir más. Lo único que anhelaba mi alma, era ver los ojos de Astrid despertar, porque los de mi madre jamás los pude volver a abrir. Basado en hechos reales.


**Hola! Perdón por colgarme tan mal con los fics U_U**

 **No tengo nada de tiempo, y... bueno, espero comprendan. Además, hace poco formateé mi netbook, y en medio de eso me saltaron 3 errores de disco, lo que me llevó a tener que formatear otro disco interno, y por poco pierdo mi novela y todos los fics que tengo a medias.**

 **Espero les guste este one-shot, está dedicado a mi novio, y... ahora las explicaciones.**

 **Si le faltan cosas, es porque lo que quise memorar aquí son sensaciones y recuerdos, nada más.**

 **De nuevo, espero les guste, me esmeré en hacerlo y subirlo, dejen reviews y... Rueguen que pueda subir caps de Siempre Estaré a tu Lado, muy pronto. Abrazo psicológico!**

 **Pov Hiccup**

11 de abril. Sábado. Mi abuelo toca mi ventana, y mi amigo Jeff se encontraba dormido en la misma habitación. Su rostro era serio, y sabía lo que significaba eso. Ya supe lo que pasaba… Lo estaba… esperando.

No porque quisiera que mi madre falleciera, sino porque ya lo había asimilado, sabía que fallecería; y quería que descansara ya, había sufrido como nunca…

El dolor, las lágrimas, los gritos de mi madre… No podía soportarlo más, y ella tampoco.

Cuando salí de casa, allí estaban mis vecinos, nunca dirigía palabra con ellos más que para saludos. Y ahí, ahora, todos diciendo _"mi pésame"_ con gesto entonado a preocupación.

Seguro pensaban… _"¿Qué pasará ahora con este pobre joven?"_

Agradezco enormemente la preocupación… pero… sus pésames no me sabían a nada… sabía que por todas las palabras de consolación que me dieran… no aportarían a nada a la situación.

Subí al auto de mi abuelo. Él no me decía ninguna palabra. Jeff se subió a mi lado. Sabía que estaba ahí para mí; un buen amigo.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y llamé al pastor de la congregación a la que asistimos en familia. Primeramente insinuó todo como una broma pesada… ¿ _Cómo es posible que esa señora que siempre hablaba con él, se hubiera ido?_

Yo tampoco podía creerlo, y me consta que lo había asimilado desde un principio.

Creo que recién pude creerlo y caer en la realidad con el paso del tiempo, pero en ese momento, sólo permanecía inerte, callado e inexpresivo.

¿Triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Desconsolado?

No.

Simplemente, era _nada._

 **Pov Normal**

Noche cruda. Un accidente, y nada más que su memoria podía darle, que esa pequeña escena de tres segundos en el que su novia casi muere.

Su rostro permanecía inerte sobre el brazo morado de la joven, y él sentado en una incómoda silla mientras su mente recalculaba todos los malditos momentos que hacían que el agua en sus ojos fluyera aún más.

El medidor de pulsos marcaba una y otra vez, ese molesto sonido que ya lo tenía traumado de por vida. Si Astrid se iba, todo estaba perdido, incluso la propia vida de Hiccup.

Había perdido a su madre a los diecinueve años, su padre se fue a la armada cuando él tenía dos años, y nunca más lo volvió a ver. Sin contar el hecho de que la primera muerte llevaba su sucesión hacía pocas semanas, el accidente de Astrid dio con todo, y más.

El repugnante ruido de las camillas y sus ruedas girando sobre el suelo, eran de esperarse siempre. No sabía si tenía esperanza, o simplemente, lo contrario. Recordaba las incontables veces que oyó eso, sólo que con su madre sobre una de esas ambulantes camas.

Necesitaba respuestas. Dieciocho meses con su madre, en un sufrimiento que hasta a él le dolió.

 **Pov Hiccup**

Llegué a aquel sanatorio que ya estaba harto de pisar, harto de ver…

Y Pasé al cuarto donde se encontraba mi madre, completamente tapada con una sábana blanca.

Miré dentro del cuarto a mi abuela… no estaba llorando, quizás estaba igual que yo, o quizás estaba guardando las lágrimas.

Hablaba con otras personas, todas estaban normales para lo que se esperaba de la situación… y hablaban despacio, como si no quisiesen despertar a mi madre.

Quería besarla por última vez, pero no me atreví a quitarle la sábana de la cara, sólo la besé en la frente, agradeciendo fríamente todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Ignoré a mi abuela, que me decía que ella ya no podía escuchar nada…

Me daba igual, ya estaba en mi mente que eso era lo que haría una vez que pasara, sea ahora o si muriera a los cien años.

De todas formas, fue algo tan frío de mi parte… era normal, supongo, no sentía ya nada. Me odié.

Me odié aún más luego, cuando recordé que en ese momento la besé sin sentir nada…

 **Por normal**

-Hey… despierta.

El joven no reacciona muy rápido, pero sí despierta, con unas ojeras que, habían estado ahí hace poco tiempo. Y ahora volvían a renacer.

Tres meses. En ese lapso Hiccup había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer duelo, pero la depresión que contrajo, no quería irse tan rápidamente.

-¿Q-Quién eres?

-¿No me recuerdas?

-Creo que no veo nada si no llevo mis anteojos… -Musitó con un sarcasmo tan neutral como su estado de ánimo, y un gesto bastante malhumorado –

Sus ojos rojos, además de las bolsas negras debajo de los mismos, adornaban su rostro con un inestable equilibrio mental, que hasta hacía doce horas, funcionaba bien.

-Soy la madre de Astrid.

La respuesta que oyó el joven -Al tanto que buscaba sus anteojos, posados en el regazo de la mujer -, fue seca.

Miró el rostro de Astrid, que yacía inerte; aún no despierta.

 **Pov Hiccup**

No recuerdo lo que siento, ya no me sirve de nada tener esas sensaciones dentro. Veo su rostro, quiero que despierte… quiero que me diga que me ama una vez más…

Odio todo, odio a quienes la trataron mal, odio a quienes le provocaron huir de casa, odio a quien la atropelló, y odio a cualquiera que le haya dicho algo malo…

Pero no vale la pena llenarme de odio, porque… no lo siento. No siento odio en realidad, sólo siento miedo…

¡¿Lágrimas?!

No tengo la cara roja, ni la nariz chorreando… mi expresión es nula, no tengo nada.

Sólo lágrimas, pero como si mis ojos estuvieran pinchados.

No estoy vivo ahora… ya he muerto... el silencio inunda la habitación, no escucho a nadie que esté hablando justo ahora…

 _Quizás la odiosa señora Hofferson esté diciendo alguna incoherencia para hacerme creer que voy a quedar mal…_

Mi mundo ahora es su rostro… esperando a que sus ojos se vuelvan a abrir.

Que los soles de mi universo vuelvan a iluminar mi tierra…

-Hiccup… -Algo perturbó mi silencio en ese momento –

Miré a mi derecha y la madre de Astrid se había ido. Y esa dulce voz provenía de alguien a quien ya sabía que iba a reconocer.

Supongo que ya no quiero morir ahora mismo…

 _Soy Hiccup. Sueño con ser artista, perdí a mi madre a los diecinueve años…_

 _Estoy enamorado de una chica llamada Astrid, y no creo volver a enamorarme jamás de otra persona; porque volví a encontrar lo que nunca había perdido._


End file.
